1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and particularly relates to a connector comprising a three-dimensional optical path component and capable of performing photoelectric conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable connectors comprising light emitting elements, light receiving elements, and three-dimensional (3D) optical path components have been known in the art. In a cable connector of this type, light emitting elements, light receiving elements, and a 3D optical path component are mounted on a printed circuit board, and an optical fiber cable extending from the rear side of the connector is fixed to a connector housing with a clamp or the like.
A problem with such a connector wherein the light emitting elements, the light receiving elements, and the 3D optical path component are mounted on the printed circuit board is that it is difficult to accurately position the 3D optical path component relative to the light emitting elements and the light receiving elements during assembly.
Further, since the optical fiber cable is fixed to the connector housing with the pressure of the clamp or the like, the optical fiber cable might be subjected to a clamping force. Therefore, such a fixing structure is not preferable.